Neurons contact each other mostly by synaptic transmission at synapses. The maintenance of synaptic transmission relies on vesicle endocytosis, which recycles fused vesicles for the second round of exocytosis. My goal is to improve our understanding on the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying synaptic vesicle endocytosis, which are the building block for the maintenance of synaptic transmission and thus the signaling process of the nervous system. Our progress in the last year is described below. 1. Brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) is a neurotrophin that regulates synaptic function and plasticity and plays important roles in neuronal development, survival, and brain disorders. Despite such diverse and important roles, how BDNF, or more generally speaking, neurotrophins affect synapses, particularly nerve terminals, remains unclear. By measuring calcium currents and membrane capacitance during depolarization at a large mammalian central nerve terminal, the rat calyx of Held, we report for the first time that BDNF inhibits slow and rapid endocytosis, and inhibits vesicle mobilization to the readily releasable pool. These presynaptic mechanisms may contribute to the important roles of BDNF in regulating synapses and neuronal circuits and suggest that regulation of presynaptic calcium channels, exocytosis, and endocytosis are potential mechanisms by which neurotrophins achieve diverse neuronal functions. 2. Local Ca(2+) signals (Ca(2+) sparks) play an important role in multiple cellular functions in airway smooth muscle cells (ASMCs). Protein kinase C&#1013; is known to downregulate ASMC Ca(2+) sparks and contraction; however, no complementary phosphatase has been shown to produce opposite effects. Here, we for the first time report that treatment with a specific calcineurin (CaN) autoinhibitory peptide (CAIP) to block CaN activity decreases, whereas application of nickel to activate CaN increases, Ca(2+) sparks in both the presence and absence of extracellular Ca(2+). Treatment with xestospogin-C to eliminate functional inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate receptors does not prevent CAIP from inhibiting local Ca(2+) signaling. However, high ryanodine treatment almost completely blocks spark formation and prevents the nickel-mediated increase in sparks. Unlike CAIP, the protein phosphatase 2A inhibitor endothall has no effect. Local Ca(2+) signaling is lower in CaN catalytic subunit A&#945; gene knockout (CaN-alpha;(-/-)) mouse ASMCs. The effects of CAIP and nickel are completely lost in CaN-alpha;(-/-) ASMCs. Neither CAIP nor nickel produces an effect on Ca(2+) sparks in type 1 ryanodine receptor heterozygous knockout (RyR1(-/+)) mouse ASMCs. However, their effects are not altered in RyR2(-/+) or RyR3(-/-) mouse ASMCs. CaN inhibition decreases methacholine-induced contraction in isolated RyR1(+/+) but not RyR1(-/+) mouse tracheal rings. Supportively, muscarinic contractile responses are also reduced in CaN-alpha;(-/+) mouse tracheal rings. Taken together, these results provide novel evidence that CaN regulates ASMC Ca(2+) sparks specifically through RyR1, which plays an important role in the control of Ca(2+) signaling and contraction in ASMCs.